


Nothing Here to Fear

by Exquisiteliltart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisiteliltart/pseuds/Exquisiteliltart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina takes care of Emma after a fist fight with Lily. Prompt response for jealous!Regina. Swan Queen. One shot.</p>
<p>Prompt: Swan queen; Regina learns about Lily, and gets super jealous (bc jealous!Regina is perfect) and Emma reassures her that everything is fine between them, or something along those lines. Smutty please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Here to Fear

Regina let Emma lean back against her chest and held the ice pack against the blonde's swollen bruised eye. How she had ended up in a savage fist fight was unknown, but it came with no surprise. Emma was always finding trouble.

"I can't believe you used to sleep with her mom!" Emma hissed in pain, her anger made her antsy. Even the slightest movement causes her aching muscles to scream in pain. She had given that fight her all, and could proudly say it had been a draw.

She would have won, if Regina hadn't rushed out and yanked Emma off of the other woman by the hair and twisted until she calmed down. She had been covered in dirt, with gravel imbedded in the palms of her hands, and covered in cuts and scrapes.

Her favorite jeans had gleaned a hole in the knee. Regina said it was tacky, but the distressed look was in style so it wasn't the worst thing that could have happened to overly tight denim. Emma was most concerned about landing a few more blows on her old friend, but Regina was frowning at her and looking highly pissed off. She was most concerned about Emma's eye.

Regina won and dragged Emma back to the car, loading her seething ass into the passenger seat, and hopping around to drive. She only killed the engine twice while trying to get the hang of the manual shifting. Emma had been teaching her, and she had it down except in this special circumstance while she was under duress.

They managed to get to the hotel, and leave Lily standing on the side of the road staring after them with a death glare on her dirty face.

Then Regina had gone into business mode, while Emma sulked. She wet a washcloth and tenderly cleaned off her face, and hands. She tried to run her a shower, but Emma shook her head, and curled up on the side of the bed to be angry and cry.

That was until Regina had made an ice pack and practically pulled Emma into her lap. She leaned against the headboard and Emma leaned against her.

"That was a long time ago…and you….well…" Regina stumbled over her words and held Emma a bit closer. She had to fight the urge to rock her back and forth like she used to soothe Henry.

She should have warned the Sheriff that Maleficent was a tough and scrappy fighter, and it was no wonder that her daughter took after her. She brought the heat, (so to speak,) even when she wasn't in dragon form.

"Regina, I didn't ever sleep with Lily," Emma exclaimed with dawning realization that Regina had acted jealous. She should have recognized it immediately; she'd seen Regina around Hook enough times to know her overly defensive, insecure look anywhere. "I was 15 when I saw her last," she added for good measure.

Sometimes Emma could be the most observant person in the world, and other times she was as dense as a bag of rocks. She felt Regina tense up a bit from the discomfort of the subject matter. Neither one of them was good at emotional talks. Emma chalked it up to letting her actions speak louder than words, but a clinical psychologist would probably have a different view/diagnosis on it given her history.

"I hardly care if you did or didn't, but why are you even bringing it up then?" Regina asked in a quiet, plaintive tone. She tried to mask her emotions through indifference, but she failed miserably.

"Never mind," Emma whispered. She twisted in Regina's arms despite the sharp pain in her rib area, and kissed her temple softly. "Thank you for taking care of me even though I was acting stupid."

Regina preened, and Emma knew that she couldn't stay mad at her even if she wanted to. Even if what was going through Regina's head was a litany of visuals involving teenage Emma and her gal pal Lily experimenting with kisses and pillow fights. Slumber parties, cookie baking, hair braiding…girly things, like nude night time wrestling….

"Are you okay?" Emma asked looking at the telltale vein that had popped up on Regina's forehead. The tendons in her neck were strained and she had a far off look in her eye.

Regina quickly turned her grimace into something resembling a smile. "Yes, of course, Emma."

"Clearly, Lily is a lot different now anyway. I liked her for a day. Some people come into your life for a reason. You learned something that helps you grow and you move on. That's all she was for me," Emma explained, covering her hand over Regina's where she still held the ice pack and helping to ease it off of her black eye.

Regina didn't respond to Emma's sentiments, but inspected the damage around her eye. She was so close and the casual intimacy of their positioning was yet another strange happening that they just never discussed. Emma was sitting in her lap and letting herself be held. She rarely if ever would allow anyone in her life to take care of her like this. Perhaps she was going soft.

"It looks a bit better. We'll take the ice off for a bit, and then reapply for another twenty minutes before we go to sleep," Regina licked her lips and put the ice pack onto the night stand. She naturally eased back against the headboard and Emma relaxed. The blonde fell easily into place nestled between her legs and rested against her chest. They both let out a collective sigh of contentment. It just felt right to be close like this. Regina brought her hands up to smooth down Emma's hair, and then thought better of it, but brought her arms around her waist and clasped them together.

"Let's forget about Lily. I passed on the message about Maleficent, that's all I was obligated to do," Emma grumbled, she was so tired, but her blood was pumping hard through her veins. She was on edge as she had been for far, far too long. "Besides," she yawned languidly and stretched slowly and carefully against Regina's body, "we have another rescue mission ahead of us. Gotta save Robin Hood from the Wicked Witch and all that jazz."

"Yes, we do," Regina sounded very sad. "Thank you for coming with me."

"I didn't want you to go alone. We've been over this," Emma needed to look into her eyes if they were going to have *this* conversation.

"I just can't…she fooled me. She fooled Robin, and Roland is so young. I… have to go and stop her," Regina's voice broke as she shook her head. Emma twisted around again, this time holding her side as she rolled over to her uninjured side. Regina lifted her arm and Emma tucked perfectly into her side.

"I understand all of that," Emma lifted her chin and murmured to Regina to keep her calm and in the moment. "That's why I'm here with you. Everything is going to work out, and I won't let her hurt you. You're too important to me."

Regina blinked at Emma's admission, and smiled at her face full of love and care. She couldn't remember ever feeling quite like this. She was important to Emma.

A comfortable silence enveloped the small hotel room. The small bedside lamp cast a warm yellow glow over the room, and Emma's body pressed close and solid into her side felt amazing. She went ahead and stroked her fingers through her hair, petting her with affection. Emma hummed in appreciation with her eyes closed and rubbed her thumb up and down Regina's side.

"Are you worried that if Robin comes back to Storybrooke, things are going to change?" Regina asked suddenly. Her thoughts had drifted yet again to Lily and then to her purported soul mate living in New York none the wiser that his wife/true love was not who he thought she was.

Emma opened one eye, but didn't move from her comfortable position. She had to consider her words carefully. "Um…things don't have to change…that much."

"You'll still come over on Friday nights for family time with Henry…and me?" Regina asked with a hitch of hesitation in adding herself to the 'family' title.

"Of course," Emma said quickly, "That's what I look forward to every week. And Henry and you will still come over to the apartment for Sunday dinner? I can't imagine going through Snow's endless bag of casserole recipes without you there to snark with."

Regina noticed that the woman didn't mention her pirate at all, in fact, she had altogether forgotten about his existence up until this moment. "If Lily comes back to Storybrooke…."

"Regina, the town is small, but seriously, it will be fine. Maybe she can go live in the woods with Robin and his dude clan," Emma rolled her eyes, and peered into Regina's to reassure her. She frowned when she saw a guilty look there. "What is it?"

"I was thinking I'd invite Robin to live with me…Roland shouldn't be out there in the woods, it's inhumane especially for a child," Regina confessed, knowing full well she sounded selfish dismissing Emma's Lily, while inviting in the man she knew Emma wasn't fond of.

"Oh, yeah…well, if you think its best," Emma sounded so dejected. Regina didn't want Robin, and she wanted to tell Emma that. She couldn't explain her feelings and it was altogether a complicated mess. She wanted him to be safe of course, but she had done so much to let go and move on. "Maybe he likes it in New York."

"You don't think he'd want to come back…to his people?" Regina asked with an urgency that told Emma she had never even considered the prospect.

"I don't know," Emma pouted, wondering silently what was so great about Robin Hood that had Regina all eager to move him into her house.

"What would you want, if you were him?" Regina's voice sounded pained and thick as she asked the question.

"If I were Robin Hood, seriously?" the blonde chuckled and the vibration emanated through both their bodies. The physical reminder of their close proximity caused Regina to feel her nipples tighten inexplicably. She always chalked the strangely arousing effect that Emma had on her body up to their magical connection, but this time they were far away from Storybrooke and all boundaries of magic. Yet she still felt that connection along with the lust. It was troubling. She realized she had zoned out, and Emma was in the middle of answering her question.

"…I'd be moving in with you in a heartbeat, honestly I wish I could… the apartment is cramped especially with the baby and it would be nice to be on a daily routine with Henry, you know?" Emma kind of blushed when she spoke, and she looked up at Regina whose mouth had opened in surprise. "What's wrong? Did I..say something?"

Regina shook her head and searched Emma's eyes. She looked down at their bodies, perfectly cuddled up and she realized for the first time that when she pictured her happy life it was Emma featured in her mind's eye.

"You should…I want you to move in," Regina carefully measured her words making sure that Emma understood what she meant. "I want that."

"Regina?" Emma was at a loss, she blinked and her injured eye stung as tears rushed into it.

"I'm serious. Robin can do whatever he wants. Lily can do whatever she does," Regina bent her head and squeezed Emma's shoulder, "but you…you should be closer to Henry…and I."

"Yeah? You think moving away from my parents is more important than Robin having indoor plumbing?" Emma smiled and her face lit up.

"They are stifling you, and it's best to get away before you're completely infected with their particular brand of tomfoolery, and just imagine….." Regina's cheeks reddened in a blush at her wayward thought. She looked away.

Emma rose up on her arm and leaned across her chest pulling her attention back on her, "imagine what?"

Regina waved her hand as if it was an afterthought. "It was just a fanciful idea."

"Tell me," Emma demanded playfully.

"Imagine if you and I…and Henry…lived together, that I suppose we could spend every night…like this."

A wave of pure want smacked Emma like an open palmed slap, her body responding at the hint of implication. "You mean together and in bed?"

"I…it feels nice is all, and maybe you won't continue to get yourself beat up all the time by stupid dragon faced whores if I have a more hands on influence over you."

Emma smiled in amusement, and she hugged Regina closer. "Hands on influence…hmmm?"

Regina looked down and shyly picked invisible lint from her lap, trying to keep her features schooled in indifference. She didn't want to appear vulnerable, and it was bad enough that her emotions leaked out all over the place whenever it had anything to do with her son's other mother.

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about," Emma's voice was suddenly high pitched and overly strained.

"Maybe…" Regina agreed with a practiced air of nonchalance, though even as she said it, her core was heating, and her body tingling all over. Her throat was suddenly dry, and her skin felt hyper aware of every bit that was pressed succulently against her safe feeling savior.

"You know we're alone together…in a hotel room…in a bed…no one to interrupt or distract us," Emma's voice was low now, deeper and it washed over Regina like a waning tide. She shivered and her head felt light.

"I'm aware of where we are…" Regina started to sass her back, but Emma pressed her lips softly to exposed skin of Regina's neck and then breathed warm air over her ear.

"Oh…" Regina shuddered at the sensation. Never had anyone turned her on with such ferocity and with such a simple, sweet kiss. Emma looked up at her, and Regina turned her head and closed her eyes in expectant want.

Not to disappoint her, Emma brushed her lips over the brunette's and rolled more firmly on top her. They kissed slowly, holding back their passion in fear of breaking the moment. Regina knew Emma was sore and injured so her hands roamed over her back and down the bend of her spine softly. She reveled in the pressure of Emma's strong body on top of hers as she spread her legs and hooked one over Emma's hip, encouraging her to push against her. She wanted her as close as possible.

Wordlessly, they undressed one another. Again, the process was slow for fear of causing Emma pain and their new found inability to stop kissing each other for more than two seconds at a time. When Regina's dress and Emma's jeans and blouse were shucked and laying in pile on the floor, Emma pulled back the covers and got them both settled underneath.

Her attention turned to Regina's gorgeous body. Her mouth watered as she lavished attention over her breasts. Sucking her nipples as Regina writhed and moaned from the attention. "You're making me so wet," she breathed out and punctuated her statement with a roll of her hips.

Emma didn't waste any more time, as she moved her hand between Regina's legs and brushed her fingers down to explore her. Regina accepted her fingers eagerly, spreading for her and falling into an immediate sensual rhythm as soon as she felt the first skimming touch part her lips.

The Savior kissed and sucked and rubbed her own wetness against Regina's thigh. They were in no hurry, the bonding and pleasure of the moment trumped their need for release. But Emma had to see and feel Regina cum around her fingers as she buried them as deeply inside of her as she could manage. She bore down on her leg faster and kissed each other harder. Regina tore her mouth away, and slammed her head down onto the pillow, the blankets had fallen away, but she clenched her fists around the sheets and screamed brokenly through her orgasm.

Emma followed suit, leaving a trail of wetness all over Regina's upper thigh and stomach as she straddled her fully and rode out the powerful contractions of pleasure. Emma collapsed on top of her, sweaty and feeling satisfied as she thought with amusement that sex was an amazing pain killer.

Regina opened her eyes and caressed Emma's cheek as they settled down and pulled the blankets back up.

They fit together perfectly.


End file.
